


honey&flower

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: [仿佛是一场盛大而不经意的童话。]
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya





	honey&flower

1>>> HANA  
kame至今依旧觉得在某一个阳光灿烂的早晨，特意起早赶一班前往乡野的远途火车，静静的坐在窗边，凝视着从鳞次栉比的摩天大楼是怎么从瞬间变化成青葱香气四溢的田园风景。也忽然就是在那一刻，烦恼，悲伤，所有的不愉快就可以融进这错落的时光，最后不知不觉酿成一罐香郁的甜蜜。

然，这果然是个魔法而已。想像从来都是不加限制的，天马行空，那一瞬的幸福也足够了吧。

他转了转手中的棒棒糖，还有三十多秒，便是自己的生日。十六岁。  
五年前的现在，时针与分针重合的一瞬，那个奇妙的魔法把他带进一个宛如爱丽丝仙境般的世界，而他也与赤西仁相遇了。

“小龟在想什么啊？”koki骑着单车‘倏’的一下从和也身边经过，顺便拍了他的肩膀，这可惹怒了kame，“敢瞧不起我”轻轻飞身跃上山地，放开刹车就开始急速前进追赶koki。那笑声仿佛从身后很遥远的地方传来，却不似嘲讽讥笑，就好像在呼唤自己……kame忍不住减速回头循着音源看去但什么也没察觉。  
继续追赶koki那家伙，不必在意别的。Kame一下子充满干劲向前冲去。  
“那孩子……”  
283站在泷泽的身边，两人的身体若隐若现，“那个孩子能够看到我们哦，幸好你拉我走的快，否则……”  
“或许他还能看到未来吧。”泷泽说。

Kame骑着骑着忽然感到不对劲了，这是一片他从来没有看到过的风景，葱天的郁郁大树支撑着过于耀眼的阳光，和风迎面在耳际低语，轻轻柔柔的，令人难以想象现在才刚进入早春。  
一定是哪里弄错了，依然不敢相信自己的kame醒了醒接着往前骑，可哪还有koki的影子？这路上连个人影都没有吧。  
有些慌张的kame耐着性子试图找个人来问问，却发现四周寂静的可怕。他有些渴了，碍于周围都没有小店铺，只能靠着旁边的车库睡了一会……

从来没有进入这样的梦境：那一双大大的闪亮的眼睛毫不顾忌的看着自己，像只温柔的小猫伏在身边，那迷人的微笑大片大片碎在空气里变得如此纯真。Kame懵懵懂懂的伸出手，却发现什么都抓不住。  
“喂，别走。”kame用力大喊一声，居然从梦中醒来，嘴巴里还留有香香甜甜的味道，似乎是不错的预感。  
“你醒了？”赤西活蹦乱跳的从石板那儿跳过来，摸摸和也的额头，“一下子不烫了耶！刚刚还以为你在发烧呢。”  
“是么，我……”和仁的初次见面，一点都不像第一次才认识的人，心里莫名的涌上亲切感，他忽然觉得仁和梦中的人有些相像。  
“这是哪儿？”kame坐起身来，这满院的芳香使他禁不住要打个喷嚏，向四周张张望望，全盛开着娇艳美丽的花儿，放眼望去就好像是一座盛大的花园，全然不属于喧嚣的人间。  
宛如仙境。  
“这当然是我家啦！”毫不认生的赤西一把拉起kame在花野里飞奔起来，一下子没反应过来的kame任由仁扯着。暖暖的风在耳边低吟，一丛一丛的花束从眼前闪现又消失，单单从花中是辨认不出季节的。然而和也不顾得管那么多了，他在哪里，牵着他的手的那个人又是谁，他全部都不想知道。  
领着龟梨跑累了，赤西一甩手自个儿在草坪上躺倒，大口大口喘着气，渐渐适应这儿的kame仍旧用不解的眼神看着他。  
“呐，你的名字。”  
“AKANISHI JIN”  
“KAMENASHI KAZUYA”  
Kazuya？仁的心头颤抖了一下，是283前不久提到能看到未来的少年吗？是梦中时常遇见的少年吗？  
花海在柔风的呵护下，愈加绽放，飞散的花瓣肆意舞动在两人之间，时不时传来的香气像是花蜜一般的诱人。

我们终于相遇了。

我不是一个人了。

2>>> HONEY  
在花园里一玩就是一整天，完全没搞清楚状况的kame暂时陪着仁四处奔跑，只字不提来这儿的原因。其实仁挺想告诉和也的就等着他来问，事后kame敲了敲jin的小脑袋，说akanishi你真想让全世界都知道你是M？  
跑累了去泉边接水喝，没想到这水也是甜滋滋的，kame不禁怀疑自己进入一个甜蜜的仙境，任何事物都被包裹上童真般的甜蜜。  
“和也……”  
“别叫得那么亲热！”想着才刚刚认识呢，你干嘛就往我身上蹭，龟梨一下子推开了赤西，摆出了防备的姿态。  
“你……好吧。叫你龟梨好了。我们去舀蜂蜜吃，好不好？”有点接受不了龟梨的冷淡，原本情绪很高的赤西一下子耸拉着两颊，略带婴儿肥的腮帮不经意的鼓起来，一副生气的样子惹得龟梨下一秒就想捧腹大笑。  
“对不起，可以叫我kame的。”  
“是吗？太好了！”天然的赤西转换心情也是毫无征兆，一蹦一跳的牵着龟梨的手，离开泉边。  
“喂，这次又要到哪里去？”并没停止奔跑，龟梨有些接不过气来，却看见jin跑着满脸灿烂的笑容，使他不禁感到奇怪。  
“刚才说过去舀蜂蜜吃的呀，但是和也欺负人家，最好吃的蜜就留给我啦！”  
“欺负，我哪有！”kame稍稍皱眉，jin跟着停下脚步，毫不顾及的直视着他。  
“你……”  
话未说完，jin伸手舒展开kame的眉心，“皱眉很难看。”  
“真的吗？”  
“呐，用食指按住眉心……”  
明明是前往花房的路上，竟因此而耽搁下来。两人坐在青青的草地上，拧拧自己的眉，再捏捏对方的。龟梨嗅到赤西身上好闻的婴儿香。  
“这样好看多了，对不对？小龟你也要学着多笑笑。”  
“笑？”  
“就是这样。”说罢，仁开始咧开嘴来露出他天然无敌的笑容。一开始小龟觉得他挺傻的，渐渐就受到了影响。  
“哭也是过一天，笑也是过一天，既然如此，何妨不笑着面对呢？是吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“糟糕！”  
“又怎么了？”  
“晚了就去不了花房了。”  
“啥？！”  
Jin又拉着kame跑起来了，接近晚霞的赤色天空，火烧云一片一片，仿佛要将这里晕染成红色。可感觉不到灼热，风依旧一阵一阵吹来，拂在脸颊，凉在心里。  
“还差几步。”  
眼前逐渐出现了一扇大门正慢慢合上，jin握紧了kame的手，几乎是死攥着，“能跑得更快些吗？”  
“试试看吧。”  
借着草地的柔韧性，未曾事先演练，两人的步调竟出奇的一致，大跨了几步俯冲着撞进门中。  
“砰。”大门正好关上，kame气喘吁吁靠在雪白色的大柱子边，显然不曾经受过这般强烈的运动量。Jin只用了一会就恢复了，他走到kame的身边，温柔的牵起龟梨的手，“没事吧？”  
“没关系。继续走吧。”  
Kame赶紧掐了自己一下告诉自己这不是梦，世界的某一处存在着这样的仙境。花房里的每一样东西他都没见过，娇小的少女们宛如仙女背后长着一对翅膀，抱着刚刚采集完的花蜜放进不同的格子里。  
经过几天的处理完后的蜜全部捣进了一只大缸里，龟梨可没赤西的担子大，一蹦一跳的就爬到缸顶。仁招呼着龟梨一起上来，闻闻蜂蜜的浓郁香气。Kame害怕稍稍往缸里探去就会掉下去，怎么都不肯陪仁一起上去。  
“那你可吃不到最棒的蜂蜜了。”  
“…… ……”  
仁俯身舀了好几勺蜂蜜，自己吃的满嘴都是，Kame好不容易才忍住笑意。  
“给。”  
Kame小心的舀了第一勺，比想象中还要粘稠的蜜。没有掺和一点水，放在嘴里好似立即溶化了，甜得让他不禁露出笑容，而且这香甜并不腻味。Kame闭上眼睛，整个身体都被软绵绵的幸福所包围。  
“好吃～”  
“我可没骗你。”  
下一秒龟梨试着伸出手抹掉jin嘴角的蜂蜜，一瞬他的脸害羞的通红通红，还故意逞强说，“再看着你我要大笑啦。”  
“好。小龟又欺负我了。”  
“怎么会？！”  
两个孩子开始在硕大的花房里玩起了追逐打闹的游戏，漆白色的顶天大柱成了最好的掩护。但每次总是仁先被捉到，和龟梨扭打在一起时彼此没有谦让，跌跌撞撞敲开了一间暖室。  
“笨蛋，那是暖房花儿们都在睡觉呢。”  
这时说已经来不及了，巨大的惯性把两人打入了房间。  
“看那儿。”龟梨被眼前的缤纷所震慑住了，“花们正在跳舞！”  
房间里没有点着灯但是很亮，月光是巨大的光源。所有的花围成了圆，茎脉相连，就仿佛人们手拉手。到处都是偏偏起舞的花，长长的叶子似是绅士的燕尾服下摆，自由飘动。不知从何处搬来的钢琴，一朵白玫瑰坐在前面，像是位优雅的年轻小姐。可她弹得实在太轻，jin和kame听不见，她弹奏时，故意朝着花们和着节拍点头。  
连原本角落里病恹恹的花，现在看上去一点病也没有了，跳来跳去，非常快活。不过他们全然没有注意到赤西和龟梨，一支曲子结束后接着跳起了马祖卡，尽管怎么蹬也蹬不响。水色的紫罗兰和百合是其中的姣姣者，平时一向文静的矢车菊也不甘示弱，雏菊、三色堇、铃兰，纷纷在舞会中争奇斗艳。  
他们全都一起跳舞，相互亲吻，真是好看极了。  
“我们走吧。”jin蹭了蹭龟梨的衣角，先前的蜜香还未散去。  
“好。”  
就着月光爬上花房的屋顶，夜晚的微风不同于日光下，若有若无。Kame记得童年时常和伙伴们在屋顶上玩耍，现在又还有谁能够陪伴？

“jin，告诉我。”  
“什么。和也？”  
“为什么我会在这里？jin是不是用了什么魔法？”  
‘咚!’心中雷同落下了一块大石头，他所预料的终于发生，要如何解释，耳边就突然响起了283的话。  
“因为……那是因为你能看见未来！”

3>>> BLURRY EYES  
“小龟，那个…和也我喜欢你。是翼前辈把你带来的，说你只能在花园呆上一天。可是一天怎么够呢？我有好多话要对和也说。所以小翼和papa来的时候，拜托你不要离开。”明知kame停留在这里的时间极其短暂，最后泷泽要带和也走的。与其没说成为遗憾，Jin便在星空下告白了。  
“诶？”  
“和我在一起，我会让你比谁都快乐、幸福。”jin起身坐的直直的，认真地表情让和也觉得眼前的人绝不是他所认识的仁。  
“和也喜不喜欢我？”  
“啊。这个……我不知道。”  
“和也。”  
chu~  
jin不由分说地在kame的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，然后满脸幸福状的拉起和也的手。  
“你……”和也根本不知道该说些什么才好，一切发生得叫他不知所措。即使只相处了一天都不到的时间，他看着jin眼中更多了一份柔和，也好像很希望他来吻他。  
“和也，你知道吗？这里也有种花草噢。”仁走到墙角边，摘了几棵四叶草。一并塞到kame的手里，要他小心保存好，“这可是我的宝物，现在全部送给你了。”  
“不可惜吗？我对花草可是一窍不通。”  
“四叶草和别的植物是不同的，只要你付出足够的爱它就会感受得到。”  
“放心，我不会走的。”这次换成kame主动回握jin的手，他在仁那如同猫的瞳孔般透明的眼中看到了悲伤与忧郁，随之附上了痛苦。  
“我们不说难过的事了，仁，如果从此我们不再相见，三十年后，五十年后的你会是怎样？”  
“我会变成帅帅的老伯，做自己，用自己的步调来过。”赤西顿了顿说，“和也怎么知道我们不再相见呢？283和泷都可以带你到这里啊。”  
“这倒也是。我们不会分开的，对吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“安静啦。你看，有流星。”  
“快许愿。”  
帚星一晃而过，kame不知道许了愿是否就真的会实现。  
“你许了什么愿？”  
“不告诉你。”  
“哈？坏蛋。”  
“说谁呢。”  
“你啊，还有谁。”  
…… ……

Kame在心里默默说道，

Jin，我喜欢你。

喜欢的不得了。

4>>> CLOVER  
回过神来的时候，koki问kame究竟发呆了多久。  
“我睡着了吗？”

这时kame才想起已经从十一岁时的记忆一下子穿越回来，四周的空气仿佛还残留着当时的芳香。穿越视线沿及地平线的绿色，昨晚边小吵小闹边累得趴下了。Jin直接枕着kame的肩睡着了，第二天的太阳升起时kame先醒了过来，推了推jin。  
“花园的日出好漂亮。”。  
“嗯。”  
“和也。”  
“嗯？”  
仁故意轻轻吻了下龟梨，搞得对方一头雾水。  
“要接吻的话就正式一点啊。”  
“嗯！”  
毕竟是第一次亲吻，jin十分不好意思的凑近kame，不敢抱紧他。他柔软的唇慢慢压在龟梨薄薄的嘴唇上，立刻闭上了双眼。  
像风一般的温柔，羽毛般的柔和。塞满嘴巴里的依然是那份香甜，龟梨觉得自己都快哭出来了。衷心的感谢能在这里遇见jin，比任何时候都希望时间能够停止，让这个吻永远都不要结束，也不再需要长大。永远做一个孩子，是笨小孩也没关系，就两个人一起呆呆笨笨。  
龟梨微微侧动身子，仁小小的嚷了一声，“还没结束呢。”kame想jin真的是个可爱的人呢。

也不知道吻是什么时候结束的，jin牵着kame的手迟迟不愿放。  
“还有很多时间呢，我带和也去看花吧好不好？”  
“jin，那两个人是谁？”没能成功转移kame的视线，283和泷一步步向他们走来，泷泽的脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，kame觉得他是所见过的人中最好看的男子了。  
“papa。”  
“仁你知道的吧，我们要带和也回去了。”  
“我不可以和和也在一起吗？”  
“这片花园必须由你守护啊。”泷泽的长袍宛若羽翼般，轻柔的环住jin似是在给他安慰。  
“可我只想守护和也！”  
“那么你愿意放弃这里吗？你愿意做一个凡人吗……”  
听到这里，龟梨不由的紧张起来，正因清楚这花园是多么美丽与繁荣，时刻拥有着旺盛的生命力，那都是仁一点点积累下来的。他拉住了jin，“仁，你要留在这里。”  
“是谁说过要在一起，不分开的啊！”jin想要甩开紧紧握住的手，手指的关节微微用力这些龟梨都感觉得到。  
“sa。时间不多了。”泷在一边催促着。  
“呐，会再见的。不管是明天，或是明年，甚至是五十年，一百年之后，我们会再见的。”  
他给了一个承诺。  
这是龟梨最后一次拉住仁，两人都试图留下彼此的温度，从此在回忆里相见。

“起程了。”泷泽拉起长袍瞬间盖住了龟梨，仁再也看不见他了。在花园最高处的草坪上，他遥望着蔚蓝色的天空，很久很久。

爱上一个人，然后失去他。  
这无可避免，这就是成长。

“小龟，又再发呆了？”  
“没什么，最近睡眠不足罢了。”  
“听说会有转学生来哦，刚才有人在教职室看到了，那个家伙长得像外国人呢。”  
“是吗。。。”龟梨提不起兴趣来，单手托腮，忧郁的看着窗外，他想现在仁是不是和他看着同一片天空呢？那些誓言就像是被拧成了无数只甜甜圈，芳香隽永不变，常驻心底。

。。。。。。 。。。。。。  
他听到老师的步伐，身后是孩童稚气的脚步声，接着门被拉开。

他所期望的光照满了视线。

5>>> END

和你在一起的时候永远甜蜜的不像话。

the end  
2008-6-26

第一篇邀稿


End file.
